More than Friends?
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: When Freddie has to go to another 'Benson Reunion' he invited Sam to tag along for fun...but will the two Friend-enimies become more then friends? Sucky Summary...better story    RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

**Got positive Feedback on my trailer for: More than Friends on my Seddie ONE-SHOTS. So I decided to go with you guy's advice and make this a story =].**

**Sam's Pov**

Carly and I laughed as we walked through the doors of Ridgeway High. We were both in hysterics remembering how we saw Gibby dressed as a so called 'werewolf' on the street howling at every girl and some guys… that passed by.

"Thank god today is the last day before Spring break." I smiled opening up my locker, mostly filled with Fat Cakes. Carly nodded in agreement as she opened her locker.

"I hear there serving Fish sticks in the cafeteria." Carly smiled towards me, knowing that I loved fish stick day in the cafeteria. I nodded and smiled, closing my locker. I patted all my pockets…empty.

"Hey Carl's can I barrow some money?" I asked as sweetly as I can.

"Sorry Sam…I brought lunch today." She replied. I frowned before seeing a small nerd walk by his books huddled by his chest. I walked up to the boy, my backpack strap falling over my shoulder.

"Hey nerd." I smirked towards him. His eyes widened in fear. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the lockers. "Lunch money now." I spat. The boy shook his head vigorously as he searched his pockets for cash. He shoved his hand filled with cash towards. I grabbed the money from his hands and nodded as he ran way in fear.

"I think the poor kid peed his pants." Carly said from behind me. I shrugged my shoulders taking the fat cake from my pockets that I took from my locker…yeah like I was going to get books.

"Hey guys." Freddie greeted happily as he walked up to us.

"Hey Freddie." The other brunette replied.

'S'up" I acknowledged, nodding my head and munching on a fat cake. The boy shook his head and chuckled, as he followed his two friends toward their first period class.

"Sam, you're 'gunna get detention for eating in Mrs. Brigg's class again." Freddie warns in a whisper. I simply shrug.

"Nothing I'm not used too."

_**/**_

**Freddie's Pov**

I walked inside my apartment throwing my book bag onto the floor. "Mom?" I called out into the living room. "Oh Freddie bear, I have exciting news!" My mom smiled brightly rushing over to me. I winced a bit, thinking of the new 'tick lotion' she may have bought me. "What is it?" I asked.

"The Benson reunion is tomorrow!"

My eyes widened a bit, I forgot all about the 'Benson Reunion.' "Mom I'm seventeen don't you think I'm a little old to be going to the 'Benson reunion.'?" My mother shook her head no vigorously.

"Nonsense! You are never too old to hang out with family."

"I'll just stay home…just this once…" I begged. My mother shook her head no once again. "Sorry honey." She paused. "Now go get your stuff packed."

I groaned getting up. "How long we staying?" I asked over my shoulder.

"3 days." My mother smiled again.

When I was all done packing I decided to go over to Carly's apartment and mope around their till tomorrow. My mother already left because she wanted to help my grandma and grandpa fix up their cabin. It was only a three hour drive, without traffic. I groaned as I entered the Shay sibling's apartment. Sam and Carly looked up from their seat on the couch with questioned looks on their faces.

"It's the Benson reunion tomorrow, and I really don't want to go…" Sam laughed as Carly gave me a sympathetic smile.

Oh come on Freddie…it won't be that bad." Carly reasoned, patting my shoulder. Sam who was still laughing chimed in.

"Oh yes it will."

I groaned once again as I put his head in his hands. Until I got an idea, slowly I removed my hands from my face and spoke again.

"You guys want to come with?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to…but I have to go with Spencer to see his new creation in the new museum." Carly replied, to which I nodded and turned my gaze on the blonde. Who shook her head.

"And I just don't want to go."

"Oh come on Sam, please!" I begged, practically on my knees. Carly gave her a pleading look. The blonde sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, just because I don't want to see nubs beg…" She paused. "Actually I kind of do." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways.

"Thank you Sam." I said getting off my knees. "Oh and you better pack were leaving tomorrow." And with that I left the apartment…a slight smile on my face.

**There you go chapter one, which I know kind of sucks…BUT it will get better if you review =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG OMG OMG! Did anyone see the promo for iOMG ? SEDDIE, SEDDIE, SEDDIE! I can't even contain my happiness right now =] so with my new found happiness I decided to update!**

**Sam's Pov**

Freddie drove up into my driveway in his mother's blue minivan. What a dork. It was exactly 10 o'clock. He wanted to get there around the afternoon. He beeped his horn to show he arrived. I pushed my bangs back with my hands and grabbed my blue duffle bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I opened the door and closed it. Freddie waved from the passenger seat. I slipped into the car and through my bag in the back. "You ready?" He asked pulling out of the driveway. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We were about an hour into the ride. I was extremely bored. The whole hour was fighting over radio stations and me eating all the food that was supposed to keep me occupied for the three hour trip but ended up being only an hour.

"Ugh why did I agree with this?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my seatbelt.

Freddie glanced from the road to me seated in the passenger seat. "Because you love me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and kept my arms crossed.

"You wish." He laughed a bit. He patted her thigh with his hand. I didn't even bother to do anything. I just groaned and asked, "How much longer?"

"About two more hours Sam."

"This better be a good trip."

They finally arrived in front of a large wooden cabin. "Damn, this place is big." I commented as Freddie shrugged in response. He unbuckled his seatbelt and I did the same. Freddie went to the truck to grab our bags. He had his bag, my bag, Marissa's giant Emergency-kit that looked like it weighed as much as him.

Sam, a little help please?" Freddie asked. I turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Nope." And with that I marched into the cabin. Freddie lagging behind. When I got inside I waited there for Freddie to enter too. He finally did and dropped our stuff next to the front door, by the coat rack. He pointed towards the living room, which had several different eyes staring at us. _Oh boy._

**Freddie's Pov**

I smiled slightly to the crowd of family members surrounding me. "Um this is my friend Sam." I introduced the short blonde who was wearing a navy crop top that showed the bottom of her belly button. Her flat, yet curvy body. Which I couldn't help but find attractive, blaming hormones here. She also wore tan Capri's. She smiled a bit and waved awkwardly towards my family.

"Freddie's got a girlfriend, Freddie's got a girlfriend." Chanted Michael my young cousin who was seated on his mother's lap. Sam and I simultaneously glanced at each other, blushing a bit.

"Well then, how about we start this reunion." My mom cheered as she made her way out back, to which everyone followed including Sam. I took a step in the direction when I felt someone pull on my arm. I looked at who it was, James. James was another cousin of mine. He was about a year older than me and everything I'm not. He was tall, dark hair, much 'muscled' body and girl's practically through themselves at him. He nodded in the direction towards the backyard.

"That's your girl?" I asked. I didn't know I should have lied or told the truth. I knew Sam would love a guy like James but for some reason I couldn't help but let the words slip out of my mouth.

"Sure is."

**VERY short chapter, I know. But I decided to take this story to a new kind a way. Sam and Freddie fake dating? **

_**QUESTION:**_** Should Freddie ask Sam to pretend to be his girlfriend to impress James? Or Freddie just sneak things in without Sam really catching on? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I flipped a coin to choose what I'd do since there were around the same amount of reviewed options. Hope you enjoy this, definitely my FAV chapter so far.**

**Freddie's Pov**

_Why the hell would I say that? _James stared down at me with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest. I laughed nervously.

"That smoking hot blonde is dating…_you_." He said.

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend 'smoking hot'." I said using air quotes. _FREDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING._

"Hmm, well you better keep a close eye on her because once she gets a load of James." He swished his hands in front of his body. _What a cocky douche. _"Because she might not be yours for long." And with that he walked towards the backyard. _Okay think Freddie…what did you get yourself into? _I quickly jogged over to the screen door leading to the backyard. I watched pretty amazed as Sam sat down at the table with a plate of meat from the BBQ my uncle Todd was doing, the table was filled with my grandparents, my mom, and my three younger cousins. She was actually…smiling? She looked genially happy for hanging out with a 'nub' family. I quickly spotted James going across the yard towards Sam.

"Sam!" I shouted. She whipped her head to look at me.

"What?"

I thought quickly. "Can you come here for a sec?" At this time the whole backyard was staring at us. We were practically shouting across the whole yard. Sam pointed to her food.

"Uh, eating here."

"Please, it'll just be for a second." I pleaded. She huffed in annoyance and got out of her seat, grabbing a French fry on the way. James glared at me, I smiled. Sam walked over to where I was (the doorway of the house and the backyard).

"What is it Benson?" She asked.

_Oh god, what do I tell her, what do I tell her? _"Okay first you have to promise not to freak out." I said. She crossed her arms over her chest (just how James did earlier).

"No promises." She said. "Just tell me."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay well my cousin James." I pointed over to James who was now helping my uncle on the BBQ.

"He's hot."

"He is not that hot!" I snapped. She gave me a weird look. I sighed again and spoke, "Look he gives me all this grief about not having a girlfriend and I was thinking…" I trailed off.

"That I'd pretend to be your girlfriend?"

I shut my eyes tight and guarded my face with my arms. "Please don't hurt me." I begged. I heard a soft chuckle; I opened one eye and saw her shaking her head.

"Damn Benson, why do you always think I'm 'gunna hurt you?" She asked.

"Well will you?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was _rudely _interrupted by James. "Hey I'm James." He smiled his perfect shiny straight white teeth smile that girls 'swoon' over. Sam smiled (a very un-Sam smile.) James stuck his right hand out, and same shook it with hers. "I'm Sam." James smiled and raised her small hand that was still interlocked with his and brought to his face level and gently kissed the center of the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I glared daggers at my cousin. I honestly didn't know why it got me so mad that he was doing this, I was never this angry at him before. Sam giggled, SHE ACTUALLY GIGGLED. "You too." I did a very dramatic cough and they both turned to me. James smiling in triumph and Sam once again looking at me weirdly.

"Do you have a bad cough, should I tell your mommy?" Sam mocked. James laughed.

"Oh Sam your so cute when you joke." I said. She looked at me even weirder then before catching on. _Please Sam go along with it. _I prayed silently. She nodded her head slightly and dropped her hand from James and awkwardly took a step next to me. James eyed us suspiciously. He pointed between the two of us.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked.

Sam and I glanced at each other before simultaneously answering, "Yeah…" He looked a bit uncertain.

"Well you-"He began but was cut off by one of the triplets.

"Fweddie come eat!" Molly said. I smiled at her. Molly was definitely one of my favorites because mostly she practically idol's me. She looked at Sam who was shifting on the balls of her feet and grabbed her hand, surprising Sam. "Woo too Sam!" She cheered. Sam also smiled; it was good to see her smile.

"Yeah Freddie, you took me away from my food." Sam whined, mockingly. I glanced at James who still had a suspicious look in his eyes. I wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulder and smiled as seductively as I could.

"Oh how will I ever make it up to you?"

Sam smiled, VERY seductively. _How hell can she be so…sexy? _Never thought I'd use that word to describe Sam. She circled her index finger over my chest flirtatiously. "Oh I think you know how." And with that she let Molly drag her towards the food. I looked back over to James.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Eight months." I answered quickly, a bit too quickly.

"I still don't believe it…"

I shrugged my shoulders calmly. "Fine, don't. I don't care."

"How did you two get together?" He asked.

Before I could answer I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and around my neck from the back. The smell of strawberry shampoo filled the air. Sam leaned her chin on my shoulder. "We kissed." She answered simply shrugging. I nodded my head weakly, surprised at the sudden closeness of Sam. I was surprised nobody noticed, they were all busy doing whatever they were doing at this 'Benson Reunion.'

"You kissed…Freddie?" He asked, looking pretty shocked. I glared at him.

"Well actually he kissed me." She unwrapped herself from me, and suddenly I missed it. "It was pretty hot." My eyes got wide, _was she talking about our first kiss or just making a story? Yeah right Sam thinking our first kiss what hot? Who am I kidding?_

"Umm…yeah." I said lamely. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Molly saved us a seat at the kitty table." Sam said.

"Oh we don't have to sit there…Molly just…" I trailed off again.

"Really adores you?"

I nodded a bit. "It's kind of cute. She's cute." She glanced at James before speaking again, "You're cute."_ I know she was just saying that because James was there but I couldn't help but feel a bit happy…wow I am a dork. _When I didn't move Sam rolled her eyes again and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the 'kitty table' but I couldn't help but notice James face…priceless.

**How'd you like it? I won't know until you review! I'm hoping for 30! **

**I won't update unless I get 30. APRIL FOOLS. But know I might not soooo PLEASE Review, it will make me happy =].**


	4. Chapter 4

**One thing first: Over 35 reviews in the LAST chapter, you guys are AH-MAZING! **

**Sam's Pov**

Freddie and I walked beside each other while walking into the den of the cabin. We were both still laughing softly about how Molly threw a fit about me sitting next to him. The kid made me get up in the middle of my lunch and sit across from him instead. It was pretty cute that she loved Freddie that much. I don't think any cousin of mine…or any relative…or anyone adored me that much. I frowned slightly and Freddie glanced at me.

"Hey," he said, nudging my elbow with him as we walked. I glanced up at him. "You okay?" I nodded and put a smile on my face. He gave me a skeptic look but ignored it and continued following the Benson family members. When we entered the living room everyone surrounded Marissa who had a clipboard in her hand_. Oh boy…please don't have fun/safe activities on their. _I begged silently. She cleared her throat.

"This list has everyone's sleeping arrangements." She said. "Mathew, Mary, and the triplets have the master bedroom on this floor. Todd, Anna, Chloe and Mark have the room next door. James and Freddie you guys will share a room across from Mathew and Mary's." I watched as Freddie and James glared at each other. Grandpa Mike and Grandma Lisa will have the other master bedroom on the top floor. And Sam and I." She glanced at me. _Oh no. _"Will share the room next to James and Freddie's." And with that she set her clipboard down on the den table and everyone nodded and went to grab their bags to put in their rooms. I grabbed Freddie's sleeve as he moved to also get his stuff.

"I have to share a room with crazy here?" I hissed. Freddie frowned.

"Oh come on Sam, she's not that bad…"

I glanced at her; she was making her way to her-our room with everyone else down the hall. "I swear if she tries to use and disinfect spray on me…I will kill her." Freddie sighed and shook his head.

"She's not 'gunna do that." I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden James was by my side.

"Hey there." He smiled his very cocky smile. I heard Freddie sigh in annoyance. "I was thinking…maybe you and Freddie can do a switch?" He smiled seductively.

"A switch?" I asked.

"He can stay with his mommy and you and I can-"Before he can even finish his sentence Freddie stepped in.

"Not happening man."

James rolled his eyes; he stepped aside from Freddie who practically jumped in front of me. He smiled at me again. "I believe I was talking to the babe."

"This _babe,_ has a name thank you very much." I said. "And her name is Sam."

He smirked. "The feisty ones are definitely the hottest." I rolled my eyes and push back the strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I don't want you to hear you call _my _girlfriend hot or babe ever again." Freddie stated sternly and in his 'threatening' voice. It was still weird for me being called his girlfriend. Even if it was pretend Freddie being jealous is maybe, sort of, kind of…hot? _Get it together Puckett. _Once again James smirked and began to walk off towards the hall with all the family members were in just before, his duffle bag over his shoulder. He turned around when he was halfway in his room, his smirk still in place.

"Hey Sam you are one hot babe." And with that he walked fully into his room. I saw Freddie's jaw set angrily and his fist clench.

"I swear." He muttered as he walked the opposite way, I followed. He picked up his suitcase and handed me my bag. "I can't stand this guy." He said as we made our way to the hallway. "I mean he just does stuff to annoy me…"

"Try not to kill him when you're sharing your room together." I teased. He rolled his eyes and sighed and stopped in front of his room. The door was open a bit. I guess James heard us in the hallway and stepped into the doorway. His shoulder resting on the doorframe, a lopsided grin on his face and he was…shirtless.

"Yeah Freddie try not to kill me." He teased.

"Go put on a damn shirt James." Freddie said glaring at him. James laughed a bit. It was kind of hard not to look. James had a tan body, he had a muscled body but not the over muscled gross kind of body. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. And purposely flexed his stomach to show off even more of his six pack.

"Hey Sam." He said coolly. I glanced up at him; he had the same cocky grin on his face. "I'm thinking you like what you see?" _I really hate cocky people._ I nodded.

"I really do."

Freddie looked a bit shocked and James kept his cocky grin. I dropped my duffle bag on the floor, landing with a dull _thud. _I pushed my two palms against Freddie's chest and pushed him against the wall, making a louder _thud. _James face now turned to shock and Freddie's changed to greater shock.

"You are _so_ incredibly hot." I said, in my most seductive voice. _I'm not ' gonna lie it was pretty fun messing with James and Freddie._ I wrapped my arms around his neck it took a minute to actually elaborate on what was happening before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And you're incredibly beautiful." He whispered, I don't think James even heard him. Which was weird considering this was an act for him. I smiled at him.

"Oh break up the love fest." James groaned. I couldn't help but let out a laugh to which Freddie joined in too.

"What, you don't enjoy it?" Freddie said with a teasing smirk. James rolled his eyes. Then all of a sudden I was off the ground. Freddie's arm wrapped under my thighs and the other arm holding my back. I threw my head back and giggled as cutesy as I could, knowing Sam Puckett rarely giggles. Freddie moved past James who now stood opposite of us. Freddie smirked at him. "Now if you don't mind, I think we need some privacy." And with that having his arms full he kicked the door closed, slamming it in James face. When it shut we both collapsed with laughter.

**I know pretty fluffy…kind of. Must be excited for iOMG which is TOMORROW! Everyone MUST watch. Okay pleaseeeeee review! You guys are once again: AHMAZING! =].**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did everyone watch iOMG, AMAZING. But obviously it didn't happen in this fan fic. But hey still enjot =].**

**Sam's Pov**

We were both getting our breaths back when Freddie asked, "You think we got him?" I nodded and took a couple of breaths,

"Oh yeah…we were pretty believable." I smirked, punching his shoulder lighter than usual. Freddie smirked too.

"We make a good team Puckett."

I pursed my lips, "I guess we do Benson." He nodded and got up from his laying position. He wiped his hands on his jeans. He stretched his hand out, I grabbed it and he hoisted me up. "You're a pretty good actor." He nodded a bit and stuck his hands in his jean pockets, looking down at his feet. I narrowed my eyes at him. There was a loud banging noise on his door. Both me and Freddie's heads whipped to the door.

"Are you guys done making out?" James yelled. We glanced at each other and started to laugh again then suddenly Freddie's laugh abruptly stopped and his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"My mom could have heard that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Geez Benson, with this whole charade don't you think she'll think something's up?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Well if she does, we'll deal with it later."

I rolled my eyes once again. I moved over to the bed side and grabbed my duffle bag. "Have fun with James." I teased moving towards the door, my hand was on the door knob when he spoke,

"Have fun with my mom."

I snapped my head and glared at him. He just smirked. _Oh he thinks that's funny?_ I opened the door and saw James arm against the wall. "About time." He huffed.

"Hey James?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"You obviously work out." I said eyeing his still shirtless body. He smirked and flexed a bit again. Freddie coughed.

"Well…sometimes."

I smirked again. "You think you can build some muscles on my boyfriend?" I asked. He glanced at Freddie who rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it but," He nudged his index finger with my chin and smiled. "I'll try for you." I looked back at Freddie who had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring heavily at James. I smirked again. _Oh how I love this power. _I poked my finger in his chest flirtatiously.

"Good."

He laughed and I walked out of the room with my duffle bag over my shoulder. I walked at least three steps out of the room before a hand pulled on my arm. I turned around and saw Freddie's narrowed eye. I narrowed my eyes back. "What was that?" He hissed.

"What was what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh I don't know." He cleared his throat. "Oh James can you build muscle on my boyfriend?" Freddie mimicked, using a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes.

"First I don't talk like that you nub." He rolled his eyes. "And second, I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor, really?"

I nodded. "I mean with a body like James girl will go crazy over you." He rolled his eyes again; his arms were crossed over his chest. "Maybe do something different with your hair…" I said taking my fingers and combing them in his soft brown hair.

"Oh I think you like my hair." He smirked.

"Whatever you say Fredmunch."

He rolled his eyes at his nickname. "And I have been working out." He stated. I raised a quizzed eyebrow shifting my bag to my left shoulder.

"Oh do you?"

He nodded and flexed his arm. I leaned over and gave his bicep a squeeze pretty surprised. I don't think I've seen a dork with such muscle no wonder he was nominated for that in the year book **(A/N: Reference) **He smirked at my surprised expression. "Mhmm…what were you saying Puckett?"

"Oh shut up because we both know I can still beat the living shit out of you." I wore a proud smirk of my own. He frowned.

"Something going on here?" James asked sticking his head out of the doorway. I shook my head.

"Nope just telling Fredo here to get pumped." I smirked and patted Freddie's shoulders. James laughed again and nodded and walked back into his room. I began to walk away before an arm slipped around my waist, Freddie's arm. He brought my back to his chest and leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"You're so 'gunna pay for that."

I laughed mentally, thinking he can threaten me. I spun around to face him fully but was shocked to see our faces only millimeters apart. Freddie being taller than me glanced down at me. My eyes widened a bit. His arm was still around my waist and our bodies were close and his lips were right there stood up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"We'll see about that."

And with that I left his flushed body and swayed my hips purposely to my room.

_**/**_

We just finished dinner, it was about eleven at night and apparently the rules were lights out by ten. _Hell no it's spring break…I don't even sleep that early on school nights. _I closed the door of my room quietly, trying not to wake Mrs. Benson up because who knows how crazy she'll go to see that I 'disobeyed' the rules. I tiptoed down the narrow hall; small creeks were heard from the wooden floor. I reached James and Freddie's room and knocked. A few seconds later the door creaked open revealing Freddie in a gray man tank (showing off his now noticed muscles.) And blue plaid pants. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He squinted in the dark.

"Sam?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "No it's Chewbacca." Even in the dark, I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked.

"Uh because it eleven…" I answered in a 'duh' tone. "I'm bored…" I whined childishly.

"And what do you want me to do it about it?"

"Um entertain me?" I suggested. He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me.

"Follow me."

I narrowed my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"To where?"

"Out to the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yes Sam, I don't want to get in trouble if were too loud."

I rolled my eyes, he was such a dork but I followed him anyway. We made our way to the back door and held it open for me. I walked through and spotted the so called 'lake' it was a doc and had a small white boat and the moon shined in the reflection of the water.

"Whoa this is pretty cool." I said. He nodded and began walking over to the doc, I followed again. He sat down letting his feet dangle over the edge, I mirrored his actions. "Who's boat?" I asked. He glanced at the boat and smiled a little.

"My dad's."

_His dad's? Freddie never talked about his dad._ "Your dad's?" He nodded. "Um do you guys still go on it?" I asked. He frowned and shook his head.

"Not anymore."

I really didn't want to push looking as if it was a sore subject but I couldn't help but wonder, "Why not?" he glanced at me. He sighed.

"After he…died, we just never thought we would use it again." He spoke quietly. I bit my lip; I was never really good at this. So I thought of something that maybe would get me to feel better.

"Want some bacon?"

He snapped his head from his gaze on the water to me. "Bacon?" I shrugged.

"Whenever I talked about my dad, bacon usually helped."

He chuckled a bit. "Go figure." I shrugged and smirked. He looked at me. "What happened…with your dad I mean?" He paused. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No um he left when I was little…no big deal." I shrugged looking down at my feet that were currently wearing mis-matched socks hanging over the wooden deck. I could see Freddie staring at me in the corner of my eye.

"Well he made a big mistake."

"Huh?"

"For leaving you."

I rolled my eyes. "I've heard all the pity before Benson." He shook his head.

"It's not pity, I'm serious." He paused. "It's hard to be left behind…believe me I know."

It was weird that me and Freddie were here talking (not arguing) about something so serious but yet I couldn't help but feel good that somebody was here to listen. So that's what we did. Till at least four in the morning.

**Not my best chapter but I hope you still liked. **

**Please REVIEW. Fast update because of the amazing amounts of reviews =].**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late Easter everyone =] **

**Freddie's Pov**

It was a little after four when I suggested we should get some sleep. She punched me in the arm and called me a nub and laughed but followed me in. "Goodnight Sam." I whispered. She nodded and smiled,

"Night Frederly." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I opened my door slowly and tip toed into the dark room. I shut the door lightly as possible. _Click. _I sighed a breath of relief when all of a sudden the lights were turned on and there stood James with his usual smirk and…my mom. She looked…angry and had her arm crossed over her chest.

"Fredward Benson where have you been?"

I gulped, "Mom what are you doing in here?" I asked. Before she could answer my door opened and in stumbled Sam.

"Freddie your mom is-"Her eyes widened a bit when she saw my mom staring, more like glaring at her. "-Is in here…good because you know after that _long _shower I just had I didn't see her in the room."

"Shower, huh?" My mom said. Sam nodded. "Why isn't your hair wet?"

"I blow dried it."

My mom shook her head. "I checked the bathrooms Samantha; I have been worried sick about you two. James here had to tell me that he didn't know where Freddie was and when I wake up I see you're gone too!" Sam and I whipped our heads to glare at James who still had a smirk on his face. "So are you going to tell me where you too have been?" Sam and I exchanged glances.

"They were probably making-"James began but I cut him off.

"Making breakfast."

Everyone gave me a weird look. "Breakfast at four in the morning?" My mom asked. I glanced back at Sam who nodded her head and patted her stomach.

"You know me, always hungry."

My mom eyes narrowed in slits. "I checked the kitchen too." It was silent for a little before Sam groaned.

"Okay we were by the lake, no big deal."

"The lake!" My mom exclaimed. "I told you to never go out by there Freddie unless you're with me or a legal adult." My ears reddened.

"Mom…I'm not five." I whined. "Sam was just wide awake and I just showed her the lake no big deal." Sam nodded vigorously. "And we just talked." James scoffed. Sam and I once again snapped our heads to glare at him.

"What was that James?" My mom asked.

"I think it was more than just…talking." He smirked.

"Shut it James." Sam hissed.

My mom cocked her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Oh wait don't tell me you don't know about Freddie and Sam…"

"Shut up James." I said.

"Freddie don't tell your cousin to shut up!" My mom scolded. "Now continue James." That damn smirk never left James face.

"Would love to." He looked at Sam who was glaring and shaking her head. "Your son and Sam are dating."

"WHAT!" My mom exclaimed. I gulped. _Oh this is not good. _My mom turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a calm voice. _Okay I wasn't expecting that._

"Huh?"

"Freddie I don't want you to keep secrets from your mom especially something as big as this." She said. Sam gave my mom a weird look.

"Wait, wait…you don't care that I'm dating your son…?" Sam questioned. My mom glanced at me and then Sam. I shifted on my feet nervously.

"No."

"No?" Sam and I questioned simultaneously. She shook her head a bit.

"At first when I saw you guys showing interest it was a little weird and Samantha causing a lot of harm to you but I could tell you both cared deeply for each other so I'm not mad." She paused to smile and ruffle my hair a bit. "As long as my son is happy." Sam and I once again exchanged nervous glances. _Both of us didn't expect that._ "Well its late so Samantha maybe you should get to bed." Sam was a bit dazed at what she said but she nodded and followed her out.

"That's so not what I wanted to happen." James frowned. It was my turn to smirk. I climbed into one of the twin beds as James turned off the lights still having a frown on his face.

**/**

"WAKE UP!" Someone yelled into my ear. I shrieked as I fell onto the hard, cold wooden floor. I groaned as I rubbed my head and looked up at the blonde demon who had her arms crossed over her chest and behind her standing in the doorway was James who wore an amused expression. I groaned again as I hoisted myself up.

"What the hell Sam?"

"If I have to be awake at nine in the morning so do you." She said and she turned around and stomped out of my room, pushing passed James. I shook my head. James chuckled as he walked over to me.

"You guys have quite the relationship."

I ignored him as I moved towards the door and to the kitchen where everyone else was. My mom was talking to one of my aunts and my grandparents were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. My uncles were probably still asleep and the kids were…everywhere. I tried to find blonde curls but I couldn't spot her. "Hey mom?" I called out. She turned to me and took a sip out of her mug. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Oh I asked aunt Anna took her and Chloe into town to get her some clothes."

I gave her a confused look. "Clothes?" I asked, my mother nodded. "But she has clothes."

"Oh she needs more."

"Why? I told her to pack for three days."

My mother put down her mug on the counter. "Oh I forgot to tell you that were staying an extra three days."

"Why?" I tried my best not to whine.

My mom smiled. "Because there's going to be a little party on the 22nd that I thought you would enjoy." I wanted to object but she held up her index finger to walk over to one of the kids. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like we'll be roomies for a little longer." _James._

**/**

Sam glared at me from her seat across from me. I tried my best to ignore her and focus on the breakfast that was served in front of me. Me being the gentlemen I am waited for Sam to get back from her 'shopping trip' and eat breakfast with her at eleven, while everyone was either in their room or outside. It was just us sitting opposite each other in the large dining room table.

"I am not staying here for three more days Freddie." Sam said.

"Oh come on Sam it's not that bad." I answered. She rolled her eyes and pushed back her empty plate. She was about to reply before my mother entered the room.

"Oh Freddie there you are." She said. I turned my head to look at my mother. "Guess who's coming to join our Benson reunion?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who?"

"Kiley."

I visibly grimaced. "Please tell me your kidding." I said. My mother frowned.

"Freddie Kiley is a nice girl."

I shook my head. "No she's a nice girl in front of you but when you're not around she's like…" I glanced at Sam who smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes. "At least Sam doesn't pretend to be innocent." My mother shook her head.

"Nonsense, and I want you to treat her nicely she should be here soon." My mom said and then walked out of the kitchen.

"So who's this Kiley chick?" Sam asked.

"She was my mom's friends daughter, the last time I saw her was when I was eight…nine years ago and she was like another you, but worst…okay definitely not worst but she was still terrible." Sam laughed a bit. I got up and grabbed a picture from the fridge and handed it to Sam. She laughed more.

"She looks like a dork, pretty harmless." She said handing back the picture. In the picture stood eight year old Kiley dressed in her puffy pink dress, her black hair in braids, crooked teeth and wide glasses.

"She was harmless when adults were around." I said placing the picture back on the fridge. I grabbed Sam's plate and mine and brought to the sink and sat back down in my seat. Sam pushed her hair out of her eyes and fixed her tank top that was a little too low cut. She got up from her seat showing off her blue striped cotton pajama pants and walked in front of me. She combed her fingers through my hair and I succeeded on suppressing a moan.

"Is wittle Fweddie awfraid of a little dorky girl?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Sam."

There was a knock on the door and me and Sam whipped our heads in that direction. "Freddie that's probably Kiley go ahead and answer it. I groaned.

"Well welcome to hell." I said and Sam chuckled sitting in my seat and crossing her legs watching me open the door. There stood a girl a few inches shorter than me, dark green eyes and dark hair, she wore tight skinny jeans and a blue vest top. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop a little. "Kiley?" She dropped her suitcase next to her and threw her arms around my neck; I was a little bit shocked to hug her back. She moved back from the hug with the same smile, no crooked teeth.

"Wow Freddie at first I didn't even recognize you." She smirked poking my chest.

"I um- I" I stuttered. "Whoa." She smiled again. "What happened to your glasses, your teeth?" I questioned.

"The power of braces and contacts." She looked me over again. "And what happened to you?" She questioned. "Where's that short little dorky boy I used to know and love?" She laughed.

"Oh he's still in there." Sam said appearing next to me, for a second I forgot she was even in the room. Kiley furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Who's this?" She asked.

Sam smirked. "The names' Sam Puckett Freddie's _girlfriend._"

**Okay so I added a few more days because I had a few more ideas but I don't know if it will fit for 3 days so PLEASE review ideas. **

**And who's liking the Kiley character? Dun Dun Dun *SPOILER* Sam Jealousy…oh yeahhh ;D **

**When I first wanted to make this story there was no Kiley but hey why not? PLEASE REVIEW. Thankyou ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**12 days…not bad…not bad, I hope you enjoy :)**

**This is a T rated story, nothing bad…but language and 'remarks.' So you were warned.**

**Sam's Pov**

I watched with my arms crossed over my chest and an icy glare fixed on the couple who stood opposite me, leaning against the wall. _Kiley and Freddie. _She began to giggle at whatever he was saying and it wasn't that 'oh my gosh, your hysterical' giggle no it's the, 'you're so cute and I want to bang you' type of giggle. I know I wasn't really Freddie's girlfriend but doesn't she have the decency to actually wait till I'm out of the room considering she thinks I'm his girlfriend. She giggled again and grabbed hold of his bicep and made a comment that made him blush a bit and shrug. I shook my head as I pushed off the opposite wall to move towards them but I was stopped by James, of course. He glanced over his shoulder to the couple and back at me.

"Jealous?" He questioned.

I scoffed, "Of bimbo over there…yeah I don't think so." I answered. He smirked a bit.

"Is there 'gunna be a catfight later because if there is…I need to get my camera."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. I grabbed onto Freddie's shoulder who was facing his back towards me as Kiley ran her fingers through his hair, her back arched up against the wall. "I need a word with my _boyfriend._" I said my voice stern and not bothering to apologize for cutting into their conversation. Freddie held up his index finger indicating the 'one second' symbol as I pulled him out of earshot from Kiley or James. I slapped him in the arm hard. "Owe Sam!" He cried out in pain as he held onto his sore arm.

"That's for flirting with her. She thinks were a couple you know how stupid I look for watching you and her practically having sex with your eyes." I said. Freddie shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

I looked over my shoulder to see James took Freddie's place and that back to Freddie. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, nub." I hissed, slapping his arm again.

"Owe! Okay you really have to stop doing that."

For that he got punched in the shoulder. "Now you're going to walk back over and not drool all over her." I demanded. Freddie tapped around his chin and mouth and partly glared at me.

"I was _not dro_oling." He said. "And Kiley and I are just friends. Come on." He tried to reason. I shook my head.

"Oh please do you not see the look in her eyes?" I asked. He looked over at Kiley and back at me.

"What look?"

I groaned. "You are one stupid nerd." I said. He glared at me. "But if she does try to make a move, I get to sure her how a Sam Puckett works…because I will not look like the fool who lets her 'boyfriend' flirt with skanks like her."

"She is not a skank Sam."

I rolled my eyes. "If her jeans were any tighter they would be her skin and her top…" I trailed off shaking my head. Freddie took another glance at her and her large T-shirt that read 'MTV' in color print that she pulled back into a hair tie, exposing her whole flat stomach.

"What's wrong with her top?" Freddie asked not taking his eyes off of her and I couldn't help but feel something…_jealousy. No Sam Puckett is not jealous of Ms. Skank. _

"Whatever Fredster." I said walking away from our spot and over to the living room, him hot on wheels. _Never let a girl walk away from you with a 'whatever' that's a rule that Freddie here knows well._

**/**

Freddie and I sat on the dens couch watching TV, with James on a separate couch. My legs laid across Freddie's lap and my back rested on the arm rest. He absent-mindly moved his fingers around my ankle, moving small circles around. My hair up in a high ponytail, I twirled one of my curls with my fingers keeping my eyes on the interesting television show James picked. "Oh come on you couch potatoes." Kiley said entering the room, _yeah didn't miss her much. _"It's only us four here, everybody else at the park and you're grandparents are napping…Lets do something." She said taking the empty seat next to Freddie.

"Like?" Freddie asked stopping with the circles. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno you're the smart one." She said. "I mean you are still a huge nerd right?" She teased. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I am not a nerd." He stated. I scoffed loudly. All three heads whipped in my direction. Their eyes boring into mine.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. I sat up and patted Freddie's shoulder roughly. "He will always be a nerd."

Kiley smiled at him and brought her finger to his chin for him to face her. "A _very _hot nerd." She said her face a bit too close to his_. I mean is it weird that I wanted to kill her, I am Sam Puckett so I guess it's just me being me but does she not get that he's taken and you can't flirt with a boy whose girlfriend is sitting right next to him. _Freddie's cheeks turned a light red; he glanced over at my glaring face.

"Um, no…I'm not…hot." He gulped. I shook my head. _Yeah he should be scared._

I watched as James sat up in his seat with an amused expression. "Oh you two get a room." He smirked. Kiley giggled, that same giggle and Freddie's eyes turned to me with his cheeks redder then mine.

"No problem, my room isn't being used." Kiley winked. _She winked at him. I couldn't take it…anyway I had to make it believable that we were dating so what else was there to do? _ She kept smiling at him batting her long eyelashes slightly. I cupped the back of his neck and quickly brought his lips to mine. He was hesitant to respond but after a few seconds he did. His arms rested on the small of my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue nudged on my bottom lip and I granted access. My fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling slightly. I could hear a small moan in the back of mouth making me smile into the kiss. "Okay enough, damn." Kiley said. I pulled away, my hand still on his neck. Kiley had her arms crossed over her chest and James glared. "How the hell can you not breathe for so long?" She asked.

"Practice." I said. Freddie bit his bottom lip his cheeks the most red I have ever seen.

"Yeah, practice." Freddie squeaked, I rolled my eyes. He is such a nub.

"I would really like it if you wouldn't flirt with my boyfriend." I said standing up from the couch. She stood too.

"Whatever." She said making her way towards our room.

James looked over at Freddie. "You are one lucky dude." He said. Freddie nodded dumbly. I rolled my eyes again and followed Kiley to our room. Who knows what she could do to my stuff. When I opened the door she was taking clothes out of her bag and bringing to one of the dressers. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it with my arms crossed. She looked up from closing the drawer.

"Can I help you?" She questioned. I glared at her taking a step forward.

"This is my room too. It was my room before you came so I make the rules." I stated. She laughed. She actually laughed.

"I'm not scared of you."

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh well you're really dumb because you should be."

"I watch iCarly, I know how strong you are. And I know you hate Freddie so what's with the charade?" She asked. _Oh shit she's on to us. Come on Puckett think fast._

"It's not a charade and I don't hate him." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well like you I'm not the type to give up." She said taking a step closer. "I _always _get what I want and right now I want Freddie." She said walking passed me and through the door with a coy smile.

_Oh this means war._

**This wasn't my favorite chapter and it was kind of rushed but I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't you should still review =].**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know long wait then usual but I'm ending my freshman year of high school & believe me its stressful. **

**But I was told in a review that someone with the youtube name called 'LovetheShippings' made a video for this fan-fic & let me just say, thankyou so much. I never expected a video for one of my stories. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story & sorry for the long wait =].**

**Oh and I love everyone's reviews about Kiley & some are hysterical. Loveee yaa guys. Okay on to the story.**

**Freddie's Pov**

Kiley walked back into the living room, flipping back her black silky hair. "Hey Freddie." She greeted taking the same seat as before.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I asked.

As on cue Sam walked in, her eyes looked deadly and her jaw was clenched. "Oh hey Sam." Kiley smiled and waved.

"Oh hey Sam." Sam mimicked bitterly.

"Sam, is something wrong?" She asked.

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah actually, there's some psychotic bitch staying in my bedroom."

My mouth visibly dropped but Kiley kept her smile. "Now are you talking about Mrs. Benson or me?" She asked, Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you know who I'm talking about. She's about 5'4, dark hair, oh and _super _slutty." Sam concluded. Kiley glared at her and stood too.

"Who you calling a slut?" Kiley challenged.

Sam rolled her eyes, taking a step forward. "I'm pretty sure I just called you one."

"Please, those shorts can't be any shorter."

Sam rolled her eyes once again. "I'm sure. But you know, nobody wants to see your stomach, you can put it away." This Kiley smirked at.

"I think Freddie doesn't mind it."

Sam's fist's clenched and unclenched a couple of times. "Freddie doesn't go for girls like you." She said.

"Oh and he goes for crazy, abrasive, dumb blondes?" Kiley asked.

Sam visibly growled. "Meow…." James said from his spot on the separate couch, with the same amused expression. I instantly stood up and went between the two; Sam was ready to pounce at any second.

"Okay then…how about we do something?" I suggested. The girls both ignored my question and continued on with their deadly staring. "No? Okay, um… we can-"

"Sit down Freddie!" James demanded. "These two were really going to get at it."

I rolled my eyes. "How about a little help here James?" Before he could answer, Sam pushed my hand away and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"She's some crazy bitch." Kiley said as soon as the door was shut.

"You need to stop." I said.

Kiley played dumb, "Stop what?" She asked innocently letting her fingers trail my forearm. I shook my head and pulled my arm away and jogged over to the door Sam just slammed.

**/**

"Can you believe her? I mean ugh…." Sam groaned as we walked down the dirt road.

"Just ignore her Sam." I instructed, kicking a rock and letting my hands rest in my jean Capris. Sam gave me a look. "What? Just do your best…"

"Whatever." She sighed. "Let's not talk about her now before I get even angrier."

I nodded my head in agreement; I wouldn't want to walk with an angry Puckett, where there were no witnesses when she would lash out on me. "So Carly's called a few times, making sure were 'behaving."' I said with air quotes. Sam nodded.

"Yeah she's called me too. I haven't told her about our…you know." She said awkwardly, I nodded.

"Um, yeah. Me either."

"Good."

"Good."

"I just said good."

I rolled my eyes. "Must you always be so…snarky?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Must you be so nubby?" She said. "Who the hell says snarky?"

"That word is commonly used, thank you very much."

She laughed. "Yeah maybe in your nerd brain." She said tapping her index finger on the side of my head, I rolled my eyes.

"Must you always insult me?"

She shrugged. "Kind of yeah."

"Where are we going, Sam?" I asked.

She shrugged again. "Don't know, don't care."

"Please Sam; don't try to kill her for the next couple of days though, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try, but no promises." She groaned. "This trip really better be a hell of a trip, for staying another few days." She said.

"It already is." I muttered.

**/**

"There you are Fredward." My mother said as soon as Sam and walked through the cabin doors. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Freddie, why are you and Sam covered in dirt?" She asked suspiciously. I looked over at Sam who smiled innocently.

"Well Sam thought it was funny to throw me into a huge dirt puddle and I couldn't let her get away with that and it kind of turned out like this…"

Sam nodded with a proud smirk. "But of course I won." She stated proudly, I rolled my eyes. My mother bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well okay then, just hurry and get cleaned up and put something nice. We're all going to a nice dinner place your uncle recommended." My mother said before walking away muttering, "Such a strange relationship."

Sam pushed back her blonde mess of curls covered in dirt with her fingers. "Great now I have to go shower." She said.

"You were going to have to anyway." I reminded her. She pointed her index finger at me.

"Don't sass me Benson."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

"Oh Sam." Kiley said as she noticed us in the hallway. _Oh boy…_

Sam turned to her. "What?"

"Since you didn't have clothing to fit tonight, Marissa decided to pick something from my wardrobe for you." She smiled.

"You went through my stuff?" Sam asked, with a hiss.

Kiley smiled again. "Oh don't get so grumpy, I was doing you a favor. You should really go shopping more often, maybe this time in the girl's section." Kiley smirked as she turned back around and left. Sam growled and practically lunged at her, I grabbed onto her arm.

"Let me go right now." She demanded. "No way am I going to last staying here without killing her." She said.

"Be the bigger person Sam."

She rolled her eyes. "When have I ever been the bigger person?" She asked.

"Now?"

She shook her head and stopped her feet, making her way to the shower. _Please God, let everyone survive this trip._

**/**

Everyone was going to this restaurant Uncle Todd recommended accept for Aunt Mary and Uncle Mathew and the triplets. Apparently the adults wanted to stay back and relax…I was hoping for them to only be relaxing, I think I would have to pull my hair out if I have to babysit another one of their kids. We were all in the living room waiting for the last two girls to come out and of course it was Kiley and Sam. I was just hoping they both would come out in one piece.

"Daddy when are we going?" Chloe asked tugging on her dad's sleeve. Uncle Todd looked down at his daughter.

"As soon as Kiley and Sam come out." He answered. "Now go sit with your brother."

"Come here Chloe" James said as he reached out his arms. Chloe crawled into his lap. My mother hummed some song and I fixed my tie.

"Sorry, sorry for the wait." Kiley apologized as soon as she entered the room; she fixed her bracelet and moved her bangs out of her face before looking up and smiling. She wore a short flower printed red and yellow dress and let her straight black hair fall to the side with red lipstick. **(A/N: See outfit on profile.) **"We ready?" She asked.

"Not yet, where's Sam?" Aunt Mary asked holding baby Mark in her arms.

"She was getting ready in the bathroom." Kiley said taking the empty chair that was besides James.

"Looking hot as always Ky." He smirked; she rolled her eyes but blushed a bit. My mother checked her watch.

"Well we have to leave in about five minutes."

Kiley shrugged. "Hey you were there; she had to go through ten dresses to find one not so 'dafoadilli'." She quoted, I chuckled a bit.

"I'm here, I'm here." Sam said as she stumbled into the room fixing the back of her black flats. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop a bit. She wore a Bodycon dress that features a tribal print and a scoop neckline, it was a bit on the shorter side, it showed off her toned, smooth legs. **(A/N: Dress on profile.) **She wore little makeup, just some light pink lipstick and light eye shadow, but she looked…amazing.

"The dress looks amazing on you Samantha." My mother smiled.

Kiley rolled her eyes. "Yeah amazing Sam." I said.

She nodded a bit and pursed her lips. "Well are we gunna get going, cause mama here is starving." She said, everyone laughed…well except for Kiley who once again rolled her eyes. _Oh this was going to be an interesting night._

**I'm sorry for the boring short chapter. I hope the next chapter is more interesting =]. PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me want to update, now that summers almost here…hopefully I'll be update more.**

**Did anyone see the iLost my mind promo! Omg sooo excited! But we have to wait till August…:/ Grrrrr!**

**Okay review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry for the long update again! I haven't been home a lot & I'm suffering some writers block. But hey here's an update =].**

**Sam's Pov**

It was a nice looking restaurant, the Benson's, me and skank walked into the large dimmed lighting restaurant. Freddie's uncle walked up to the podium as we waited to be seated. I glanced over at Kiley and James. James was still holding Chloe and Kiley had her back turned to me as she fixed the red bow in Chloe's hair. In a way I thought they would make a cute couple, a weird, crazy, cute couple. I turned back around to see Freddie's uncle heading back.

"Okay since were a large number, they split us up." He explained. "Into only two tables."

Freddie's aunt who was holding Mark in her arms asked, "So, teens in one table and adults in another?" Todd… I think his name was nodded. Freddie looked down at me, giving me a look that read 'behave' believe me I knew that look well, I've got it from Carly at least a jillion times. We followed him into where they were seating people. The restaurant was packed, a lot of families, couples, there wasn't much room for us.

"Okay, we can seat about ten of you here." The waiter sad, he had dark hair and looked bored as hell to be here. They took their seats and the waiter looked at us. "And you guys may take a seat at the table for four over there." He pointed about a few tables away. We nodded and made way to our way to the small booth. I slid in first and Freddie followed. James sat opposite of me and Kiley beside him. There was an awkward silence before a waitress with red hair in a braid came to our table. She wore a bright smile.

"Welcome to Dazzy's restaurant." She greeted. "Can I take your order for drinks?" She asked. She handed out the menus as she was talking.

"I'll have a diet coke." Kiley said.

"Me too." James said.

The waitress looked at me and Freddie. "Water." Freddie replied. She jotted down everyone's drinks.

"And for you honey?" She asked.

_I ignored her honey. _"Root beer."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be back soon." She said before walking away. Kiley was the first to speak,

"So Sam the dress looks super nice on you." She smiled cocking her head to the side in annoying manor. Before I could reply, James did,

"Looking hotter than usual." He chuckled, Freddie's jaw clenched, He picked up his arm and moved it around my shoulders. Kiley eyed his arm annoyed; it was my turn to do the overdue smile.

"Yeah, not my style but it works." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it isn't your style. It's a tasteful outfit." She replied.

"Excuse me?"

Freddie's eyes dashed between me and Kiley in a panicky way.

"What? Don't be offended." She said.

_Maybe one little smack would teach her not to mouth the Sam Puckett._

"And don't be offended when I say this; you're an annoying little whore that Freddie would never be interested in."

She glared at me before taking a deep breath and throwing her hand over her shoulder moving her hair out of the way. "Whatever you say Sam, you obviously think you know him better."

"I do."

Freddie moved his free hand through his hair. "Sam, I've known him since I was six." She stated.

"So? Just because you knew him longer doesn't mean you know him best."

James frowned. "Ladies, ladies, why are you fighting about Freddie when I'm sitting right here?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I bet you barley know anything about Freddie." She said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Wanna bet?"

She smirked. "What's Freddie's favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue."

Freddie's head bowed towards me. "How did you-?" I held up my finger.

"Next." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "What does he like to do in his free time?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Nerdy stuff."

I could feel Freddie's glare. She chuckled. "Really that's your answer, 'nerdy stuff'?" She quoted. I smiled.

"Well that and make out with mama here."

She glared heavily, James rolled his eyes and I could tell Freddie was a bit shocked about my answer but nobody said anything since the waitress arrived with our drinks.

"Now may I take your order?"  
**/**

Kiley picked at her salad. "This is way too much." She said, I rolled my eyes already done with my hamburger and fries. She looked up at Freddie and smiled. "Hey Freddie." She said, he looked up from his plate, his eyebrows raised. "Take a bite." She insisted lifting up her fork, he shook his head.

"No thanks."

She smiled again. "Oh come on, the dressing is amazing."

"Then why don't you finish it?" I suggested, she ignored me and kept her smile.

"One bite."

Freddie pursed his lips. "Okay, one."

I rolled my eyes and picked the extra fries of James plate. Kiley sat up and fed Freddie. He swallowed and nodded. "That is good dressing."

Kiley shrugged. "It's my favorite." Freddie smiled and nodded, "Good taste." He responded. She did her annoying girly giggle. Even James rolled his eyes. After a few moments Freddie's eyes widened a bit. I gave him a weird look. I looked over at Kiley who had a flirty smirk and her eyes on Freddie. Freddie gave her a look which she didn't respond too.

"What's going on between you two?" James asked.

Freddie shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're so cute when you blush." Kiley smiled, I glared at her.

"You really don't give up, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "Well you might when I punch you so hard in the face your grandchildren will feel it." I threatened, she tried her best not to seem afraid, but her eyes gave it away.

"Whatever." She said before sitting up straight.

"Were you playing…footsie?" James asked. I turned my head to Freddie, who didn't say anything.

Freddie got up quickly. "I've got to go the bathroom." He said and hurriedly moved to the bathroom. I looked over at Kiley who was picking at her nails.

"You've been warned." I stated. She shrugged and got up too, grabbing her purse.

"I need a touch up." She said walking away.

"You sure as hell do." I said, loudly enough for her to hear but she chose to ignore it and kept walking. James looked over at me and gave another one of his half smiles and then also got up. "You need a touch up too?" I asked. He laughed before sitting back down in Freddie's seat. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing…?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Come on Sam, don't fight it."

I cocked my head to the side. "Don't fight what?"

"You know you have feelings for me." He said getting closer.

"James I have no feelings for you, none." I stated.

He got even closer and I packed away, my back hitting the wall of the booth. "James stop." I warned. "I could easily punch you too."

"Sam, one kiss?" He asked.

"You want _me _to kiss _you_?"

He nodded. "Don't sound too horrified."

"Excuse me while I go barf up blood."

He rolled his eyes again and leaned in. "You know you want to."

I backed my head away lifting my hand to give him a hard slap before he was pulled away. I looked up to see Freddie's eyes glaring at James. The booth was more in a secluded area but there was some looks from away tables. "You have some nerve James, trying to kiss _my _girlfriend." He said, his jaw clenched. "You always want what's mine." He said. It felt weird him calling me his, but I didn't react. "Try to pull a stunt like that again and I swear…" He drifted off. "I swear…I'll do something bad. _Very _bad James!" He said. _Oh I really got to teach this boy how to threaten people. _James chuckled a bit and held his hands up.

"I'm terrified." He said sarcastically. Freddie kept his glare.

Kiley flipped her hair again as she sat back in her seat. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No." We all answered simultaneously. A few moments passed before the perky waitress arrived again.

"Dessert?"

**/**

_That was an amazing dinner. _I thought. _Don't eat like that a lot. _I pulled my hair to the side and picked the leftover food in my teeth until Freddie nudged me and gave me the 'not lady like' look. I rolled my eyes and whispered, 'Nub.'. We followed everyone to the car, before I felt a hand slip into mine; I looked up to see Freddie walking casually.

"Um. Why are you holding my hand?" I asked in a whisper. Freddie looked down with a small smirk.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it." He said in teasing way. I glared at him and punched him in the shoulder with my free hand. He chuckled, un-affected of my punch. "Just making it more realistic." He said. Freddie's aunt, uncle, kids, and Mrs. Benson got into Freddie's uncle's car. Mrs. Benson stared at James and Kiley.

"We'll join Sam and Freddie's car." Kiley smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Did I say you could-" I was cut off by James.

"Okay, we'll catch you at home." James said as he closed Mrs. Benson's car door. We moved away when the car moved out of the parking spot. My hand was still intertwined with Freddie's and pulled him towards his car.

"I say we hit the club." Kiley said as she followed behind us.

"And I say, you should hit your head when you jump off a cliff." I said not turning around. I heard James do a short laugh.

"Ha Ha." Kiley said sarcastically. "So what do you say, Freddie?" Kiley asked coming up to Freddie's free side. Freddie looked at me nervously and then to Kiley.

"Um. I don't know, we should really get back to the cabin." Freddie said as we finally reached the car. Kiley shook her head smiling, her flirty stupid smile.

"Come on Freddie, have a little fun." She said touching his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"Let's go." I announced, all heads whipped in my direction, I shrugged. "Unlock the doors Fredhead." I said.

"Yeah, Fredhead." James chuckled.

Kiley kept her flirty smile as she stared Freddie. He pressed the lock on his keys to unlock the door, he opened the passenger side door for me but I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was busy killing Kiley with my mind.

"Sam, are you going to get in?" Freddie asked holding the door handle. I glanced back at Kiley who did _another _hair flip when she caught Freddie's eye. I turned around and grabbed the back of Freddie's neck and pulled his lips to mine, giving him a short but intense kiss. I pulled away from his dazed face and jumped into the passenger seat, having a quick glance at Kiley rolling her eyes as she followed James into the car. Freddie shook his head a bit and closed my door and moved to the driver's seat.

"I'll lead the way." Kiley said.

_Oh this was going to be one hell of a night._

**So I totally wasn't planning about the whole club thing but in the end of writing I didn't want them to end the day yet so TA-DA =].**

***WARNING*: I won't be updating a lot because I'll be out of the house quite a lot. And in August I'm going to Greece to visit my family =]. But maybe with good reviews I'll fit another chapter in this. So PLEASE review, even though you probably don't want to. **

**Okay GO :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**So … yeah, here's one last update before I go away for a month. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**General Pov**

Kiley led them to a 21 and under club; you could hear the music blasting from the parking lot. Freddie took the free spot and took the keys out of the ignition and turned his head to face the backseats.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Marissa isn't going to let Freddie come here so late." James said.

Kiley shrugged. "I don't know. But were not going home, think of something quick."

"Tell her were going to the movies." Sam suggested. "Or cliff diving."

All heads whipped to Sam's. Sam shrugged with a slight smirk, "Oh come on, am I the only one who would want to hear her reaction about that?"

James laughed, even Kiley nodded her head a bit, but Freddie just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Mrs. Benson's number. "Hey mom," He said into the phone. "We decided were going to catch a movie before we go home." There was a short pause of Mrs. Benson's voice before Freddie continued. "Uh, we decided to take another way home." _Pause. _"It's only ten mom, and it's a very educational film." _Pause. _"Yes mom, Sam doesn't mind watching it…" Sam smirked, happy that Mrs. Benson would ask. "No it's not music. It's um…the movie about to start." He quickly said. "Alright, be home soon." _Pause. _Freddie looked between all of us before lowly muttering, "I love you too." Which made everyone laugh. He glared as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Let's just go." He said before exiting the car, everyone following. Kiley ran her fingers through her hair before following the music to the front entrance, where a large bald man with black shades on his eyes, arms crossed, and _security _across his shirt stood. He lifted his shades and nodded at the four and opened the door for them. The lights were colorful, the room crowded with many, many teenagers, the music so loud that you could barely be heard, screaming.

Kiley walked through the crowd, her back arched and her head high in her confident walk, Sam was a bit envious of how confident she was. Freddie looked down at Sam, who was standing directly next to him. "What do we do now?" He asked. She squinted her eyes and cupped a hand in a 'C' form around her ear. "What do we do now?" He asked his voice louder.

"You have to pee now?" She questioned her voice much louder than his. "Go ahead; you don't need to let me know." Freddie shook his head, and sighed.

"What-" He cut himself off, shaking his head again. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, his voice almost as loud as hers, he pointed to the dance floor, which James seemed to be dancing (if you would call it…dancing.) with three pretty girls. Sam rose her eyebrows.

"Dance?"

He nodded. "So we don't just stand around, in the way…" He said, as if on cue some tall guy bumped into Freddie pushing him into Sam. The boy looked down, apologizing before walking off. Sam glanced at the dance floor, which the DJ decided to slow down the music too. She held up her index finger.

"One dance."

He smiled slightly before grabbing onto her hand and dragging her to the floor. She awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders, as he, also awkwardly placed his hands on her hips. They swayed back and forth, not really on tune with the beat of the music. "I thought you were a dancer." Freddie said, his voice not as loud because the music was lower. She narrowed her eyes,

"I am…why?"

He shrugged, her hands moving with it. "Doesn't seem like it."

"What the hell are you trying to say Benson?" She asked.

"Just that…nothing."  
She rolled her eyes. "Anyway you're the guy aren't you supposed to lead?"

"Are you saying, you want me to lead?" He asked, his eyebrows rose. She didn't answer, she kept her straight face. Freddie smirked, "You do, don't you?"

"No. You'll probably step on my feet about a million times." She argued, as they argued, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah Puckett?"

She nodded. "Yeah Ben-" Her breath hitched as suddenly she was dipped. She looked up at Freddie, who's arm were tighter around her waist and hers tighter around his neck, his face _very_ close to hers. "What the hell Freddie?" She said smacking him on the arm when he lifted her back up.

"What?"

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was me leading." He answered, shrugging.

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you take Mommy- son dance classes?" She asked. He avoided eye-contact and rubbed the back of his neck. "HA. You did? That is gold." She laughed to herself.

"So should we go find Kiley?" Freddie asked.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "You go find her if you want, I really don't care." She said, angrily before walking off. Freddie cocked his head to follow where she was going.

"Sam?" He yelled. "Okay we won't find her!" He moved through the crowd. "Where did she go?" He wondered aloud.

"There you are Freddie," A voice said, an arm coming in contact with his shoulder, Freddie turned around to see Kiley standing there, her hair up in a high ponytail, and a cup to her mouth. "I was looking for you."

"Oh um, me and Sam were just…have you seen Sam?" He asked.

She took a spin around and shook her head. "No, sorry. But how about we go dance?" She suggested putting her cup down on a nearby table.

"I don't know, I think I should find Sam first." He said.

She grabbed his hand. "Oh come on, She's a big girl, you don't have to worry about her." She said. He looked from his right to his left, scanning the crowd for the blonde. He looked down at Kiley who was smiling up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Just one dance?" She asked.

_Switched places, _he thought. He nodded his head, "Um, yeah, why not?"

Kiley smiled and lead him to where he was just minutes ago. The music picked up a lot. Kiley turned her back towards Freddie. Freddie's eyes widened, Kiley turned his eyes to him. She laughed a bit. "Relax Freddie." She said before taking his arms and wrapping his hands around his waist. She moved against him flowingly, to the beat of the music. After a few moments Freddie's eyes scanned the crowd again. He looked towards the small bar and noticed Sam immediately. She had a drink in hand and her legs crossed and was talking to James. He moved back, making Kiley slightly fall. She turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong now Freddie?" She asked. He pointed to the bar.

"I found Sam and James. Maybe we should go join them." He said, not waiting for his answer as he walked towards the bar.

"You sure you don't want to dance?" James asked. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No James."

Freddie came up behind James, "Hey guys."

"Oh I didn't realize you were done dancing with Kiley." Sam said, not bothering to look at him as she took a sip of her drink, which Freddie smelled peppy cola.

"Yeah, dude. Leave your girl here all vulnerable." James said.

"I am not being vulnerable!" Sam argued.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever, she wouldn't budge when I asked her to dance. That's what happens when you're dating someone." James said.

"Can I talk to Sam, alone?" Freddie asked.

James looked over at Sam who just rolled his eyes. He got up from his seat and walked off to the floor. Freddie took his seat. "Are you really mad?" Freddie asked. Sam's jaw clenched.

"You know Freddie Benson, for a nerd like you, you are really dumb." She said, throwing her empty cup down on the bar counter, and once again walking away. He grabbed her wrist before she could get away,

"What are you talking about Sam?" He asked.

She sighed. "Nothing." She sighed. "Can we just go?"

Freddie looked out to the crowd; ironically James took Freddie's position too, dancing with Kiley. "How about we go for a walk?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, a walk."

**An okay chapter. I rushed. Okay review, if you want another chapter because I'm getting lazy . I leave for Greece tomorrow. Have a good month =].**


End file.
